


La fin d'une vie

by layacaldin



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: Broken Engagement, Ellana Power, F/M, Marchombre, Poor Salim, Sadness, Salim need a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layacaldin/pseuds/layacaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite du Pacte des Marchombres. Ewilan prend conscience que ces sentiments pour Salim ont changée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je suis Désolée Salim

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fiction que je ressors du placard.  
> Parce que cet auteur est génial et en plus il est français. (vive Pierre Bottero!)
> 
> Bonne lecture.^^

OoOoOoO

 

« Je suis Désolée Salim. Vraiment. »

 

Ewilan fixe le jeune marchombre, inquiète de son manque de réaction. Salim quant à lui est déjà très loin. Son esprit s'est déconnecté au premier mot, au premier regard.

 

_Désolée._

 

Les mots n'ont jamais été nécessaires entre eux. Se comprendre sans se parler. C'est ça l'amour non?

 

_Désolée._

 

Ce mot tourne en boucle dans la tête de Salim.

 

_Désolée._

 

De quoi ? De me faire souffrir ? De m’abandonner ? D’avoir transformer ma vie de la plus belle des façons ? De m’avoir fait découvrir un autre monde ? De ne plus m’aimer ? D’avoir rendu ma vie merveilleuse ? D’en aimer un autre ? D’avoir illuminé une grande partie de ma vie ? De détruire mes certitudes avec un seul mot ? De ne plus pouvoir m’offrir autre chose que de l’amitié ?

 

Comment peut-on être désolé ?

 

Etre désolé ce serait renier le bonheur vécu, la personne qu’il est devenu, sa vie jusqu’à cet instant. Ce serait mourir.

 

_Désolée._

 

Non. Définitivement, NON ! Salim n’est pas désolé.

 

Ou alors pas dans ce sens-là, plutôt comme l’est une ville après un cataclysme. Quand tout est désert, ravagé et qu’il ne reste plus rien. Seuls les yeux pour pleurer. Et encore, les yeux de ceux qui ont survécus. De ceux qui ont tout perdu. Même l’espoir.

 

_Désolée._

 

Alors oui, dans ce sens-là Salim est désolé. Ravagé et sans espoir.

 

Un instant il regagne la réalité. Le silence s’est imposé, lourd et étouffant. Il ne peut le supporter. Il faut qu’il dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi, juste qu’il brise ce silence.

 

_Désolée._

 

Cela lui avait toujours semblé facile dans les films, le héros avait une réponse toute faite pour cette situation, qu’il prononce avec classe et facilité. Mais en même temps la personne que le héros aime ne le quitte pas. Il sourit et tout rentre dans l’ordre, les méchants sont morts et la jolie fille dans ses bras.

 

_Désolée._

 

Salim a oublié quelque chose d’important… Il n’est pas un héros.

 

_Désolée._

Une nouvelle fois son esprit s’est égaré. Dur de rester concentrée quand plus rien ne vous raccroche à la vie. Le silence est toujours là, immuable. Il fixe le visage désolé d’Ewilan, la tristesse a envahie ses yeux.

 

Non ! Il ne veut pas la voir triste. Jamais, même si elle l’abandonne et qu’il en souffre, elle ne doit pas être triste ! Parler devient alors une urgence, un impératif.

 

Mais que dire… Elle est désolée, lui aussi, mais différemment. Ils ressentent là même chose l’un envers l’autre. Presque. Car il n’y aura plus jamais de « ils » seulement du « elle » et « lui ».

 

_Désolée._

 

Alors dans un effort surhumain Salim plonge son regard dans celui de la dessinatrice. Il y puise le courage de mettre fin à sa vie, de se plonger dans le néant.

 

_Désolée._

 

« Moi aussi. »


	2. Al-Jeit, joyaux de l’Empire

Al-Jeit, joyaux de l’empire, ses quatre portes et ses tours vertigineuses, en partie construite, en partie dessiné, ses ponts, ses places et ses bassins, merveille des merveilles.

 

L’agitation y est constante, des marchands, des voyageurs, des étudiants, des gardes se bousculent, s’interpellent.

 

Vivent.

 

Et la nuit, loin de se calmer, l’agitation augmente. Chaque rue, chaque avenue s’illumine et résonne de la fête ininterrompue qui anime la capitale.

 

Vue du ciel la ville fait concurrence aux étoiles. Les ténèbres n’y ont pas leurs places.

 

Pourtant de la brume s’accroche sur les sommets, joue avec le vent et vient s’enrouler autour du marchombre, tel les bras d’une amante au plus noir de la nuit.

 

Le jeune homme est assis au bord du toit les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine le menton reposant sur ses genoux.

 

Immobile.

 

Le précipice qui s’étend à quelques centimètres, ne semble pas l’affecter. Il se sent vide, il ne pense à rien…  Une goute s’écrase sur ses genoux.

 

 Il pleut.

 

Sa souffrance l’écrase. Chaque respiration est une torture. Il se noie dans ses émotions, tout devient flou.

 

Le tonnerre gronde.

 

Puis, le vent se lève dans une plainte, chassant la brume. Le monde qu’y l’entoure réapparait, calme et serein.

 

Il ferme les yeux, écoute ce que le vent lui murmure… «  _Liberté, voyage, découverte… »_

 

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres mouillées. Il lève le bras et offre sa douleur à la nuit.

 

  _Souffrance infinie,_

_Tel un ciel étoilé_

_Et  le commencement d’une fin._

Les mots ont coulé d’eux-mêmes comme une libération.

 

Il relève la tête, le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles brillent. Pas la moindre trace de nuage à l’horizon.

 

Ses larmes continuent de couler. Il a envie de hurler mais aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Les mots l’ont trahi quelques heures plus tôt. Le silence est devenu son univers.

 

Le silence et le vide.

 

Alors dans le néant qu’est devenue sa vie, il naît une idée, qui se change en certitude. Ne plus rien ressentir est la solution.

 

Le jeune homme se relève, s’avance à l’extrémité du toit. Les lumières de la place brillent tel le reflet des étoiles. La nuit raisonne autour de lui. Le vent le pousse.

 

Sa décision est prise, il faut toujours aller de l’avant sur la voie.

 

Salim étant ses bras et saute.


	3. La Lune éclaire la campagne

La lune éclaire la campagne, les collines. Le ciel est nuageux mais certains rayons arrivent à se glisser entre. Ils viennent se faufiler jusqu’à la maison posée aux milieux des champs. Ils s’insinuent entre les rideaux de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Ils frôlent le sol, visitent les murs et finissent par atterrir sur le lit. 

 

Ellana ouvre brusquement les yeux. Une angoisse sourde lui tord les entrailles, la certitude que quelque chose d’atroce s’est produit. Jamais ce sentiment n’a été aussi puissant. Pourtant, elle sent les bras d’Edwin autour d’elle, son souffle régulier sur le visage signe qu’il ne s’est pas réveillé. Tout danger immédiat est écarté. Elle s’apaise. Mais son malaise est toujours présent. 

 

Et si Edwin va bien alors… Destan !!! 

 

Ellana s’extirpe précipitamment du lit. Aussi silencieusement qu’une ombre elle traverse le couloir pour pénétrer dans la chambre d’enfant. Depuis l’incident des mercenaires du chaos une seule angoisse rythme ses nuits et pourtant jamais auparavant elle ne l’a réveillé. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se penche sur le lit… 

 

Silence…

 

Instant d’éternité. 

 

Sourire.

 

Son fils dort à poings fermés.

 

Le soulagement la submerge, alors que deux bras viennent entourer sa taille. « Que ce passe-t-il ? » disent les bras. « Fausse alerte » répondent les yeux. 

 

Les deux adultes restent immobiles en contemplant le bonheur de leur vie se retourner dans son sommeil. Tout va bien. Edwin va bien. Destan va bien. Ils sont en vie et avec elle. Les Mercenaires du chaos ne représentent plus une menace. L’empire a repoussé les Raïs au-delà des frontières. Maître Duom profite de ses dernières années au pays des Faëls, Bjorn va se marier à la fin de l’année, Siam est à la Citadelle et se prépare aux poste de seigneur des marches du nord, Ewilan et Salim file le parfaite amour à Al-Jeit, Mathieu est reparti dans l’autre monde pour passer du temps avec ses parents adoptif et Sayanel passe la voir régulièrement. Vraiment que pourrait-il leur arriver ?

 

Non, parfois Ellana s’angoisse pour rien…

 

OoOoOoO

 

Un cavalier s’arrête à la lisière de la forêt d’Ombreuse. La Lune projette des ombres gigantesques qui alourdissent un peu plus son atmosphère maudite. Le cheval nerveux se rapproche de l’orée du bois. 

 

L’homme pose pied à terre. Ses résolutions vacillent, mais le doute laisse place à la douleur et la souffrance tend à le submerger. Sa respiration se saccade, il tombe à genoux. 

 

De longues minutes s’écoulent. Le mufle humide de son cheval le ramène dans la réalité. Il lève une main incertaine pour lui caresser la tête. Le jeune homme enroule ses bras autour du cou de l’animal en lui murmurant des petits riens apaisants. Puis dans un mouvement fluide il le débarrasse de son mors et détache les rênes.

 

Eclat de Soie le regarde inquiète alors qu’il s’écarte lentement et se déshabille. Après avoir rangé ses vêtements dans les fontes de sa scelle, il revient la câliner. Un chant hypnotique s’échappe de ses lèvres et vient s’enrouler autour de la bête. Comme dans un rêve la jument s’écarte et mue par une volonté extérieure s’élance dans la plaine. Le chant marchombre l’accompagne jusqu’à qu’elle disparaisse dans la nuit.

 

Resté seul Salim frissonne. La nuit est fraîche. S’il ne veut pas mourir de froid il ne lui reste qu’une seule solution. Il se retourne. Face à la forêt la plus dangereuse de l’empire la sérénité l’envahit. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres. Et alors qu’il s’enfonce dans l’obscurité sa silhouette se trouble.

 

Ainsi l’homme cède sa place à l’animal. Et un loup s’élance dans les bois toute humanité oubliée.


	4. C'est les derniers beaux jours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouaaaaah... Désolée pour cette attente si longue je pensai que j'avais fini de publier cette histoire...  
> Vraiment désolée...  
> Pour me faire pardonner je publie deux chapitres et je vous promets le dernier chapitrepour dans deux semaines.^^
> 
> Bonne lecture.

C’est les derniers beaux jours de l’automne. Le soleil rentre à flot dans la cuisine. 

Ellana finit de préparer son gâteau. Venant du dehors, elle entend les éclats de rire de Destan qui joue avec son père, profitant tous deux de l’air frais.

Elle les imagine très bien, son fils courant et riant et Edwin participant à ses jeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ces derniers jours, le maître d’arme souri beaucoup plus souvent. Le bonheur sans doute… La marchombre a une pensée pleine d’amour pour les deux hommes de sa vie.

Soudain le silence se fait.

Inquiète, Ellana se dirige vers la porte. 

Elle s’immobilise sur le seuil, tendue. 

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Ewilan mais quelle surprise !»

La jeune maman se dirige vers son amie les bras tendus. Les deux femmes s’étreignent et Destan vient réclamer sa part de câlin.

Après l’effusion des retrouvailles, la petite famille et leur invitée surprise se retrouve dans le salon autour d’une tasse de thé pour discuter des dernières nouvelles.

Destan sur les genoux, Ewilan raconte ses récentes découvertes sur l’art du dessin et son étude approfondie sur les anciennes créations de Merwyn. 

Son enthousiasme alors qu’elle leurs parle de vieilles légendes et de vieux livres poussiéreux fait sourire les deux adultes. 

Ah les jeunes… 

Ils s’échangent un regard complice. 

Quand Edwin récupère son fils, des genoux de sa marraine, pour son bain, l’après-midi touche à sa fin. 

« Tu resteras bien diner avec nous ? »  
« Oh je ne voudrais pas déranger plus… »

Le silence s’étire.

« Tu ne déranges pas. »

Petite pose.

Hésitation.

« Euh, en fait… je voulais te demander… »

Pose gênée.

Ellana sourit.   
Depuis le début elle et Edwin ont senti le malaise de la jeune femme et son besoin d’en parler. D’un commun accord le couple lui a plusieurs fois donné la possibilité de se confier.

Petit geste d’encouragement.

« Tu n’aurais pas des nouvelles de Salim par hasard ? »

Etonnement.

« Non pas depuis la dernière fois à Al-Jeit, pourquoi ? »

Déception. Angoisse. Culpabilité. 

Ewilan baisse les yeux.

Ellana ne comprend plus rien. Elle est sûre qu’il n’est rien arrivé à Salim pourtant, elle l’aurait su.

« Ewilan ? »  
« C'est-à-dire que … Enfin… Bon, Salim et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble…»

La surprise d’Ellana est totale.

« Oui… enfin … mais … J’ai… rencontré quelqu’un…et… »

La dessinatrice devient de plus en plus rouge et s’embourbe dans ses explications.

« Stop ! »

La marchombre la fait taire d’un geste.

« Reprend depuis le début ! » Ordonne-t-elle.

Sa froideur, calme instantanément la plus jeune.

« J’ai rompu avec Salim. Et depuis je n’ai plus de nouvelle. Je pensais que c’était normal, qu’il m’évitait, mais… Je m’inquiète, Eclat de Soie vient de revenir seule, et ses vêtements étaient dans les fontes et personne ne l’a vu et…. »

La panique la submerge. 

Une main ferme mais chaleureuse vient se poser sur son épaule. 

La voie du maître s’élève apaisante.

Un seul mot.

« Combien? »

Silence.

« Plus de trois semaines. »

 

OoOoOoO

 

Le loup court dans la forêt il pourchasse sa proie. De l’adrénaline pure coule dans ses veines. 

La chasse, le sang, la nuit. 

Il hurle sa victoire.

Il est libre.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Un raclement strident fait sursauter Maître Duom. 

Le vent a forci ces derniers jours. Maintenant à chaque bourrasque une branche d’arbre vient frapper sa fenêtre.

Le vieil analyste se frotte les yeux. Il s’est endormi en lisant. 

Il s’étire doucement faisant craquer toutes ses articulations, grimace. 

C’est moche de vieillir. 

Il regarde au dehors, de petits flocons blancs tombent doucement. La saison des neiges approche. Bientôt toutes les routes seront impraticables.

L’alavirien soupire, il a prévu de rentrer à Al-Jeit pour l’hiver.

Son dernier Hiver.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Le loup relève la tête. La température a encore baissé, les jours se raccourcissent. Cela semble lui rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose de lointain, de froid et de long.

Il se concentre de façon très peu animale

Puis soudain un hurlement.

Les oreilles dressées et en alerte, il se redresse d’un bon. Des loups ? Une meute ? Son instinct de survie prend le dessus et il s’élance à leur rencontre.

 

OoOoOoO

 

L’ambiance est à la fête chez les Boulanger. Une grande table a été dressée au centre de la salle à manger.

Aujourd’hui est un jour exceptionnel et pas seulement parce que c’est noël, mais parce que toute la famille Gil’Sayan, est venue passer les fêtes avec eux.

Mathieu sourit devant le spectacle de sa famille élargie.

Il n’a jamais été aussi heureux, que devant cette agitation fébrile qui précède juste le moment de passer à table. 

Quand tout le monde s’embrasse, et que l’on sort les toasts. 

Ou ses pères discutent vins et voyages en servant le champagne, ou Illian court partout en demandant quand est-ce qu’il pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux, ou Ewilan rit en l’attrapant dans ses bras et qu’Élicia lui répond tendrement « Après le repas ». Et ou sa mère sourit en lui tendant une flûte.

Il réalise que le poids qu’il porte depuis quelques années a disparu. 

Disparu cette culpabilité latente qu’il ressentait quand en pensant à ses parents, il pensait d’abord aux Boulanger. 

Disparu ce sentiment de ne pas faire vraiment partie de la famille Gil’Sayan et d’être Mathieu avant d’être Akiro.

Tout se fond dans la magie de noël, pour ne laisser que la certitude d’être enfin entier, d’avoir retrouvé sa place, et de se dire qu’il ne peut être l’un sans l’autre. Heureux de comprendre qu’il n’est pas obligé de renier son passé pour vivre son présent.

Mathieu sourit et lève son verre.

« A la famille ! »

 

OoOoOoO

 

La neige a recouvert la forêt d’un manteau silencieux. 

Tapi au fond d’une tanière le loup ferme les yeux. 

La chaleur de la meute l’entoure. 

Il n’est plus seul.

 

OoOoOoO

 

La nouvel année marqué la fin d’une période de trouble et espéreront le, le début d’une longue période de paix.

Dans la capitale le temps de la fête touche à sa fin, et Ewilan à hâte de reprendre ses études et de poursuivre ses recherches. Son inquiétude pour Salim depuis longtemps effacée par la certitude qu’Ellana a les choses bien en mains.

La jeune dessinatrice relève la tête et observe avec fascination l’étrange globe de verre qui recouvre la ville pour la protéger de la neige. La sensation est la même que si l’on se retrouvait à l’intérieur d’une de ces boules en verre que les touristes achètent sur Terre en souvenir.

Ewilan est toujours aussi impressionnée par l’étendue de l’art du dessin, qui repousse chaque jour les limites du possible.

Un appel la sort de sa contemplation. 

Elle se retourne et sourit.

Rejoignant son compagnon un sentiment de plénitude l’envahit.

Vivre est tellement magique.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Une rumeur plutôt étrange avait poussé Sayanel dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les mètres de neiges ne gênaient nullement le maître marchombre, qui telle la brume survole le manteau blanc sans s’y enfoncer ou même y laisser la moindre trace.

Parcourir ces bois l’emplit de nostalgie et de regrets. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prend conscience d’être observé et évite l’attaque de justesse d’un bon majestueux.

Perché sur une branche basse, il juge la situation. La rumeur était donc fondé, cette année les loups du nord sont descendus bien bas dans le sud et hantent désormais la forêt d’Ombreuse.

Autant de ses prédateurs ici est un danger pour les villages alentours. Sa décision prise Sayanel tend lentement son bras. Un cercle de métal en jaillit dans un arc de cercle parfait pour venir faucher les bêtes en contre bas.

Mais un grand loup noir s’interpose en interceptant l’arme dans sa gueule.

Le maître marchombre s’immobilise stupéfait.

Quand les yeux dorés de l’animal se posent sur lui un long frisson lui descend le long du dos.

De longues minutes s’écoulent dans le silence le plus complet. Beaucoup de choses se transmettent par ce regard. 

Compréhension.

Mise en garde.

Souvenirs.

Le loup vient déposer le cerceau de métal au pied de l’arbre. 

Puis il se détourne et s’enfonce avec sa meute dans les profondeurs du bois.

Sayanel récupère son arme et un petit sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

Le temps du pardon n’est pas encore arrivé.

 

OoOoOoO

 

La glace qui recouvre les rives du lac Chen a commencé à fondre. Ce redoux signifie la fin de la saison froide et la reprise de l’activité marine. 

Pour Bjorn elle signifie surtout le début des préparatifs de son mariage et la fin de son temps libre. 

Car sa future épouse compte bien le voir participer à l’organisation. Donc plus question de passer ses journées à la chasse ou aller se pavaner à la taverne en armure pour raconter encore et encore ses exploits héroïques…

Il a eu la chance de rencontrer cette femme pratique qui a des idées bien arrêtées sur le comportement que doit avoir un homme digne de ce nom!

De plus basse extraction que lui, elle s’est imposée dans sa vie et dans sa famille d’un seul regard.

Le chevalier lit, résigné, la liste des tâches qu’elle lui a données. 

Pas encore marié que déjà il se laisse mener par le bout du nez, pas très glorieux diront certain.

Pourtant il sourit devant le regard sévère de sa chère et tendre.

Bientôt, Bjorn commencera la plus belle aventure de sa vie.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Assi sur un promontoire, baigné par la lueur de la pleine Lune, le loup hurle. Son long hurlement se répercute dans la forêt reprit en écho par le reste de sa meute.

Depuis qu’il a croisé l’Homme, quelque chose s’agite au fond de lui, des souvenirs brumeux remontent à la surface de son esprit et une douleur perpétuelle lui tord les entrailles.

Des sentiments de solitude et d’abandon l’envahissent alors qu’il est entouré de sa meute. 

Il ne comprend pas…

Alors dans un réflexe animal, le loup hurle à la lune sa souffrance.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Siam pousse un profond soupire. 

Appuyée sur les murailles de la citadelle, elle laisse son regard errer sur les étendues blanches qui l’entourent. La neige a commencé à fondre. Cela signifie que le reste de l’empire en est débarrassé.

Bientôt elle aura disparu ici aussi et les choses intéressantes pourront reprendre.

La jeune frontalière ferme les yeux et offre son visage aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Il lui tarde le printemps. Elle a toujours préféré l’action et la chaleur au froid et à la réflexion. Même si la fougue de sa jeunesse s’est apaisée avec l’âge et la prise de conscience de ses responsabilités. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle saison.

De plus l’anniversaire de son neveu se rapproche à grand pas…

Non, mais vraiment, que demander de plus ?

 

OoOoOoO

 

C’est les premiers beaux jours du printemps. 

Les yeux fermés, Ellana compte. Dans son dos elle entend le rire de son fils occupé, peu discrètement, à chercher une cachette. 

Dans la cuisine, elle imagine très bien le sourire d’Edwin, qui cuisinant, les écoute jouer depuis la cour.

Une exclamation de surprise l’interrompt.

D’un mouvement vif la marchombre se retourne, prête à bondir.

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Et bien tu en as mis du temps. »

Dans la cour un grand loup noir lui rend son regard.

Salim est de retour.


	5. L'ombre s'esquive discrètement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose promise, Chose due...^^

L’ombre s’esquive discrètement de la salle éclairée. Elle s’adosse au mur extérieur de la maison. 

Soupir.

Tant de bruits est assourdissement après plus de trois mois de silence, même étouffé par la porte close.

Il s’éloigne un peu. 

Regarde les étoiles.

Il a encore un peu de mal à se réhabituer aux coutumes humaines. 

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. 

Il repense à la semaine qui vient de s’écouler. La cohabitation avec toute la famille Til’Illan/Caldin a été plutôt cocasse, surtout quand les réflexes lupins ont remplacés ceux de l’homme. Si la honte était un sentiment animal, il en serait mort durant ses fatidiques journées. Mais à ce moment-là il était encore plus loup qu’humain, donc pas de soucis avec la honte et l’embarra. Cela viendra plus tard, quand impitoyablement son maitre lui rappellera cette semaine de « réadaptation à la vie civilisée de toute créature bipède et vivant en société, autre que canine… »

Parfois il ressent encore la fraicheur de la neige sur sa fourrure, l’excitation de la chasse, la chaleur de la meute…

Un éclat de rire le fait sursauter.

Perdu dans ses pensées il en a oublié son environnement.

Désabusé, il s’éloigne un peu plus et d’un bon agile grippe sur le toit.

Le vent de la nuit le détend complétement et il s’assoit dos à la cheminer pour contempler le ciel.

Quand il est rentrée à la fin de l’hiver, il pensait être guérie, avoir dépassé tout ça… 

Rire sans joie.

Tout le long de la soirée, il a ri, racontée des histoires farfelus pour détournée les questions, a chahuté avec Bjorn pour des bêtises, s’est exclamé, s’est apitoyé… Et a souffert en silence. La revoir lui crève le cœur. Entendre son rire est une torture…

Salim constate que la seule chose qui a réellement changé en trois mois c’est que désormais il donne beaucoup mieux le change.

Alors qu’il contemple le ciel étoilé une ombre vient s’assoir à côté de lui, lui frôlant le genou. Présence réconfortante et familière.

Un discret sourire étire ses lèvres face au silence d’Ellana. 

Il sait qu’elle ne lui demandera rien. Qu’elle SAIT. 

Il comprend qu’elle ne lui en veut pas d’être partie pendant si longtemps, d’avoir voulu être seul, de n’être pas vraiment revenu. 

Elle a attendu déjà pendant une semaine. Elle lui fait comprendre qu’elle peut attendre plus…

C’est lui qui décide. Parler, se taire ou profité simplement de la nuit. 

C’est comme il veut.

Comme il le sens. 

Et enfin il comprend.

Sa patience. Sa présence.

Peu importe ce qui le tracasse, ce qui le fait souffrir. Ses décisions absurdes.

Elle comprend parce qu’elle est son maître et que leur lien ne disparaitra jamais.

Il n’est plus seul.

Il ne là jamais été.

Un poids important lui est enlevé de la poitrine. Poids qu’il n’avait pas réellement conscience de porter.

Il souffle. Tente de prendre une grande respiration, mais ce qui lui compresse la poitrine n’a pas totalement disparu. Il se vide les poumons.

Allé Salim ce n’est pas compliqué tu peux le faire ! Aller !!!

Nouvelle tentative, nouvelle échec…

Mais ce n’est pas possible ! Laisse tomber le passer ! Passe à autre chose bon sang ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire…

Des larmes de frustration naissent aux coins de ses yeux. 

L’angoisse monte. 

Mais une main vient se poser sur son épaule. La chaleur qu’elle dégage semble vouloir dire « ce n’est pas grave, tu as tout ton temps, je suis là, regarde. J’attendrai que tu es finit. J’attendrai que tu me raconte, que tu me parle… C’est à grave. Je suis là. »

Dans le silence de la nuit le maitre réconforte son disciple. 

Communion dans l’âme. Ils parcourent la même voie.

Finalement la jeune homme ferme les yeux et tend son visage aux étoiles. 

« Je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte… »

Silence.

La brise nocturne l’incite à poursuivre.

Raclement de gorge.

«… que j’avais peur d’être abandonné… »

Grincement.

« …Elle définissait toute ma vie… »

Silence.

Murmure.

« …Je suis quoi Moi sans Elle… »

Effondrement. 

Un bras vient s’enrouler autour de ses épaules et l’attire dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse.

« Chuut… Je suis là… On est tous là… Tout vas bien… n’est pas peur… »

Le murmure à la consistance et la douceur d’une mère, la certitude et la fermeté du maitre et la liberté et confiance du marchombre.

Alors Salim ce raccroche de toutes ses force à Ellana et pleure. Il se sent faible et fragile comme un enfançon dans ses bras, perdu et détruis. Mais elle est là, point fixe et confiant. Elle le soutient le temps qu’il exorcise toute sa souffrance et retrouve son calme.

Quand les sanglots s’arrêtent, ils restent serré l’un à l’autre encore quelques minutes, puis se séparent. Il s’essuie discrètement les yeux et elle fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. 

La sérénité les gagne tous les deux. 

Et les deux marchombres contemplent l’obscurité paisible de la nuit, enfin en paix.


	6. C'est de la Nostalgie Salim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre mes loulous, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.  
> Et merci encore d'avoir suivit cette petite aventure.
> 
> Merci, Merci Merci^^

OoOoOoO

 

« C’est de la nostalgie Salim. Crois-moi. Ce n’est pas forcément triste »

Le sourire d’Ellana dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

« Tu regrettes le passé, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que peu importe s’il te semble meilleur il y a aussi beaucoup de choses que l’on préférerait oublier… Triste, joyeux ou terrible le passé et le passé et il faut vivre l’instant présent. »

Sourit douloureux.

« Ouai, et bien il craint un max le présent… »

Coup d’épaule du maitre à l’élève. Grimace.

« Salim ! Langage ! »

Nostalgie.

Sourire complice. Salim tire la langue et Ellana lève les yeux au ciel. Ah… ces petits jeunes…

Le vent nocturne vient saluer ce moment. Le silence se fait et le jeune homme relève le visage pour contempler les étoiles. L’instant est propice aux confidences. Il ferme les yeux certaines choses sont plus facile à dire ainsi.

« Je… Je me sentais vide… »

Inspiration brusque.

« Je voulais juste oublier… Disparaitre… »

Etranglement.

« Mais c’était plus douloureux encore… »

Il rouvre les yeux pour fixer le visage de son maitre.

« Et j’ai … J’ai cru, que je ne comptais pas… Que je ne manquerai à personne…»

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue. Ellana y pose sa main et la fait disparaitre. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Son expression réchauffe le cœur de Salim. Il presse sa tête contre sa main et savoure son contacte. Ce moment intime se prologue et il comprend qu’elle a toujours veillé sur lui, même de loin. Après tout leur lien n’a jamais disparue. Elle ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Nostalgie.

Fugace souvenir. Ellana le tenant d’une main alors qu’il pend dans le vide, elle-même retenu uniquement par ses griffes planté profondément dans la roche. Lui jeune est insouciant qui pense qui peut se mesurer à elle, forte et déterminer.

L’instant précis où ils deviennent plus que deux compagnons de voyages. 

Sa toute première leçon.

Elle lui sauve la vie de bien des manières ce jour-là.

Nostalgie.

Une bouffée de tendresse et de reconnaissance l’envahie alors qu’il repense au moment où il est devenu son disciple. Rien n’est suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu’il ressent. Alors il pose sa propre main sur la sienne et la serre doucement. Puis il se penche pour exprimer de la seule façon possible sa reconnaissance.

Tendresse inexprimé  
Tel un ciel d’été  
Reconnaissance infinie  
Perdu dans la nuit.  


Elle lui sourit avec fierté. 

Il a bien grandi le gamin qui les faisait rire. Celui qui s’est pris un coup de couteau pour sauver son amie. Qui lui a permis de le guider dans la voie et de le voir s’y épanouir. Qui lui a aussi tend appris. Car enseigner est un échange, il lui a donné autant qu’il a reçu.

Ellana n’a tourné que quelques instants la tête et… Hop, il est devenu un homme. Un homme dont elle est infiniment fier. Et sa fierté déborde de son âme, elle s’élève vers les étoiles comme pour avertir l’univers entier de sa présence.

Nostalgie.

L’enfant est devenu un homme.

Nostalgie.

Elle se penche à son tour.

Dans le cœur toujours repose les morts  
Dans le cœur également vivent les amants  
Et dans le cœur finalement s’épanouisse les enfants  


Il a la main qui tremble légèrement quand il souligne ses derniers mots.

Reniflement disgracieux.

« Dis que je suis qu’un gamin aussi… »

Bourrade. Rire complice.

Nostalgie.

Le silence s’installe confortable. 

Ellana s’éloigne pour retourner dans le présent, alors que Salim se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Nostalgie.

La première fois qu’il l’a vue, petite nouvelle dans une école de banlieue. Timide avec ses grands yeux violets qui regardent le monde avec intelligence. 

La première fois qu’il lui a parlée.

La première fois qu’elle lui a souri.

Nostalgie.

Puis l’explosion quand elle a bouleversé sa vie. Le trainant derrière elle avec enthousiasme dans ce nouveau monde fantastique. Telle l’héroïne d’un roman elle a sublimé sa vie.

Avec frénésie il a rencontré les personnes avec qui il a réussi à façonner le reste de sa vie.

Edwin invincible et loyal.

Duom vieux et sage.

Bjorn fort et brave.

Ellana… Ho, Ellana… courageuse et intrépide Ellana. A qui il doit la plus belle avancée de sa vie.

Sourire tendre.

Nostalgie.

Il repense à son apprentissage. A sa dureté, à sa tendresse.

Quand suspendu tout en haut d’un mat elle lui a appris à ne jamais abandonner et à danser avec le vent. Ne faire plus qu’un avec l’air. A être aussi libre et léger qu’un nuage.

A être marchombre tout simplement.

Nostalgie.

Il repense au jour de l’Ahn-ju. 

A Sayanel et à son regard.

Plénitude d’un moment.

« Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ? »  
« Les rêves ne se brisent pas. »  
« Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ? »  
« Le terreau des rêves avenir… »

Grande inspiration.

Nostalgie.

« Le terreau des rêves avenir… »

Salim se relève, s’étire. 

Sourit.

Il est temps qu’il recommence à rêver.

FIN.


End file.
